


Finding a Dragon's Egg！

by psyche1212



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Happy Ending, Interspecies Romance, Light BDSM, Love, Other, Sex with Sentient Animals
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyche1212/pseuds/psyche1212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在难得的休息天，Hiccup带着Toothless和SharpShot出发去寻找稀有的龙蛋，但两只龙一路上吵得不可开交，不仅如此，Hiccup还说Toothless是在吃醋，结果把Toothless给惹怒了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

　　当没牙正梦见嗝嗝闭上眼嘟着嘴唇朝自己凑近的时候，一群恐怖龙叽叽喳喳地将它强行从美梦里拽了出来。当梦的内容渐渐变得模糊不清它又被吵得无法再次入睡，只好气恼地仰起脖子，屋顶上有灰尘纷纷扬扬向下落。恐怖龙虽小，十多只挤作一堆同时在屋顶上蹦跳，发出的噪音也是相当可观。它想用威风凛凛的龙吟声将那些小讨厌鬼们全都赶跑，又怕吵醒怀里睡的正香的嗝嗝，只好气恼地在心里发牢骚。  
　　嗝嗝的床上堆满了杂物，他已经很久没在自己的床上睡过觉。没牙每次踩上那张可怜的小床，都会让床在痛苦的吱呀声中轰然倒塌，这么报销了几张床以后，他干脆放弃了躺在床上睡觉的打算，改成和没牙一起睡地板了。  
　　没牙把脑袋重新贴回地面，试图努力无视掉吵闹的恐怖龙睡个回笼觉，屋角又响起了清脆的铃声。那是嗝嗝做的小玩意儿，一个叫做“铃铃响”的小装置，唯一功能就是大清早把人吵醒，无比精准，比恐怖龙还讨厌。  
　　没牙不明白嗝嗝为什么要费尽心思造出这种自找不痛快的东西，他在它的怀里翻了个身，艰难地睁开了眼睛。  
　　“早上好，没牙。”嗝嗝睡眼惺忪地说道。  
　　没牙还依稀记得前面做的梦，它想将它付诸实践，于是睁圆了眼，把黑色的瞳仁放到最大，粉红色的舌头微微吐出来，朝嗝嗝的脸凑过去——

　　却被他嫌弃地用双手推开了。

　　“不不不，还记得我跟你说过的嘛？起床之后首先应该干嘛呢？……  
Polishing Dragon Scales,Brushing Dragon Teeth！”（←游戏启动画面蠢蠢的载入文字）  
　　没牙不情愿地模仿他的发音附和了一遍，同时在心里嘲笑这愚蠢的儿歌。  
　　“知道了就快去吧。”嗝嗝翻了个身灵活地爬了起来，看来已经完全清醒了过来。  
　　没牙缓缓地跟在他后边下了楼梯，心里却在盘算另一件事情，他们两个究竟多久没亲密过了呢？一个月，两个月？自从当了酋长以后嗝嗝一直到处忙里忙外，没牙也体谅他，不过时间久了它也生出了一些不满，尤其是早上的美梦被残忍地打断之后。

　　没牙不清楚人类的发情期是怎么算的，它干脆凑上去隔着睡裤嗅嗝嗝的屁股。  
　　“喂！在干嘛呢！别闹了。今天要忙的事情可多着呢。”嗝嗝毫不犹豫地躲开了，他半侧过身，拿手往没牙头顶上随便揉了几把表示安抚，连头都没转过来。  
　　太敷衍了！没牙满腹牢骚，它咕噜咕噜地叫着抱怨，可嗝嗝一点都没领会。

　　早饭过后，没牙载着嗝嗝在博克岛的上空巡视。嗝嗝满意地看着村子的重建成果，被BewilderBeast摧毁的村子在龙与维京人的协力之下已经差不多恢复了原貌，木料仓库和食料仓库里堆满了东西，许许多多的龙在村子的上空穿梭，忙着刚砍伐的木材或是刚打捞上来的鲜鱼。一切都很顺利。  
　　在嗝嗝的示意之下，没牙朝训练场的方向飞去。临近训练场的一处悬崖上有个天然洞穴的出口，这个洞穴与博克岛建在地下的龙宿舍贯通，因为这种便利，沃尔卡居然把生活用品都搬到了这里，继续与她最亲近的那些龙共同生活，偶尔她也会回嗝嗝家住，不过相比起来沃尔卡似乎更喜欢充满野性而远离人群的生活方式。  
　　嗝嗝拍了拍没牙的脑袋，它便懂了他的意思，接着一个俯冲，飞到了洞口的附近。

　　“嘿，妈妈——”嗝嗝冲洞穴里大喊，首先探出脑袋的是跃云，接着是那三只被龙陷阱弄伤的龙，它们现在都活泼得很，看来完全适应了博克岛的生活，又过了很久，沃尔卡才出现。她抱着一大筐鲜鱼，大概是正在给龙们准备早餐吧。  
　　“妈，今天岛上没什么事，我打算去一趟萤火龙小岛。”  
　　“去那里……？”沃尔卡皱了皱眉眉头。沃尔卡也觉得棘手的龙，可实在非同小可。  
　　没牙也哆嗦了一下，他们从前曾经为了救钩牙的性命去过一次萤火龙小岛，结果被岛上的统治者萤火龙女王追得到处逃窜。普通的萤火龙比恐怖龙还小，一个巢穴里只有一条的萤火龙女王却是个庞然大物，她非常危险而暴躁，这使得萤火龙小岛极少有别的龙踏足。  
　　忽然想要去那么危险的岛屿，嗝嗝是闲的没事干了嘛！？  
　　“啊，是啊。”嗝嗝无视沃尔卡与没牙的担心，信心满怀地说道，“现在在岛上饲养一些危险的品种也没问题了，我打算去找一颗萤火龙公主蛋。”所谓的萤火龙公主，是一个萤火龙巢穴里除了女王以外的雌性，当这些龙长大，就会离开原来的巢穴，去别的地方建立属于自己的萤火龙王国。  
　　“我不觉得这是个好主意。”沃尔卡说，“那种龙太粗暴了，几乎没法被驯服。”  
　　“但是一旦驯服了萤火龙公主，就又替博克岛的安全加了一重保障。”嗝嗝也不退缩。  
　　他的脑壳坏掉了。没牙默默地想。  
　　沃尔卡犹豫了一下还是同意了，或许嗝嗝的提议让她也跃跃欲试了吧？某种程度而言，这对母子简直一样地疯狂。  
　　“那么，在出发之前，还有件事……”嗝嗝把右手搁在嘴边作喇叭状，模仿龙的叫声发出尖锐的喊叫声。

　　没牙的心情更糟糕了。这是呼唤SharpShot的信号，那只嗝嗝养的、讨厌的恐怖龙里边顶顶最讨厌的恐怖龙。  
　　SharpShot闻声飞出训练场，像颗子弹一样朝嗝嗝的胸口射来，嗝嗝接住了它，把它搂在怀里。它享受了一番嗝嗝的亲昵，接着得意洋洋地攀上他的肩膀，叽叽喳喳地向没牙示威。  
　　没牙把牙咬得咯咯作响。从嗝嗝刚饲养这只恐怖龙起，它就爱跟没牙较劲，哪怕现在没牙成了群龙之王，也依旧不把没牙当回事。  
　　嗝嗝一点没都没发现他的两头龙之间的小小争执，“万一有什么情况，我会用这只恐怖龙发‘飞龙传书’回博克岛。不过，放心啦，没事的，明天我一定能带着一颗热乎乎的萤火龙公主蛋回来的！”话语间充满了踌躇的斗志。  
　　这个无可救药的龙痴。没牙的怒气值几乎积累到了极限。

　　“那么，妈妈，再见——”  
　　话还没讲完，没牙就全速冲了出去，还在嗝嗝肩膀上扭来扭去的SharpShot差点被甩出去，嗝嗝匆忙之间只来得及揪住它的尾巴，“慢一点，没牙！不必这么赶时间！！！”嗝嗝大声喊着，费力地伸出另一只手试图把SharpShot捞回来，现在这只恐怖龙像只被人抓着尾巴倒提起来的老鼠，吱吱地尖叫着徒劳地扑腾翅膀在风中摇摆，而没牙已经全速飞出老远了。

　　沃尔卡目送没牙载着自己的儿子伴随着恐怖龙的尖叫声渐渐远去，最后变成一个黑点消失在海平线上。末了她摇摇头，“唉，嗝嗝啊，你的驯龙修行还差很远呢。”


	2. 2

　　嗝嗝虚弱地躺在沙滩上，像一条搁浅的鱼。  
　　他难受得都快把五脏六腑全给吐出来了。这种糟糕感受令他回忆起了小时候——那会儿他有很严重的晕船症。  
　　在一个多小时的飞行中，没牙几乎都在秀各种特技：转圈，俯冲，翻筋斗，没过多久嗝嗝就晕菜了，光是凭借意志力在支撑。  
　　SharpShot也全然没有了平日的嚣张劲，缩成一小团瑟瑟发抖。幸亏刚才嗝嗝一直死拽着它的尾巴不放，否则它大概早就被抛出去，消失在茫茫大海上了。

　　没牙歪着脑袋瞪大天真的眼睛看着嗝嗝他们狼狈的模样，仿佛这一切都跟它没关系似的，完全没有半点罪魁祸首该有的内疚。  
　　狠狠闹了一番之后，没牙先前的怒气早就消散得一干二净，肚子却饿得咕咕直叫。  
　　它四处张望着，看看有没有什么能填肚子的东西。

　　于是，还没从“晕龙”的余威当中恢复过来的嗝嗝本想向没牙投去一个怨恨的眼神，这一瞧，却发现了糟糕的事。  
　　“哦不……”  
　　没牙把鼻子凑近他刚才呕吐出来的东西细致地嗅着，舌头还时不时迅速舔过嘴唇。  
　　“哦不不不不……”

　　即使是对没牙也无法容忍。  
　　实在是太恶心了！

　　“没牙，走开……不准吃！听见了么……好脏……哦，雷神在上……没牙快停下……”  
　　对于龙这种相互吃吐出来的半消化物的习性，本来他早就习以为常，但是没牙居然对他的呕吐物感起了兴趣……无论怎么想还是觉得无法接受！  
　　“没牙你听着……”他捡起手边的小石子丢向没牙，试图将它赶开，“如果你敢吃，我就一星期……不对，一个月不理你……不和你说话……”虚弱地抗议着，毫无威慑力。

　　于是最终，没牙还是放弃了用嗝嗝的“半消化物”来填饱肚子的念头，这本来是最日常最便捷的用来表示亲密的举动了，难道不是吗？没牙不明白嗝嗝为何这么抵触，这就是所谓的“文化差异”？！（当然，这个词也是嗝嗝教它的）  
　　没牙遗憾地咕噜了几声，就用沙子细致地把那些“半消化物”就地掩埋了。等它忙完这项工作再抬起头时，嗝嗝已经差不多恢复了元气，正在把SharpShot抱在膝上安抚它。  
　　没牙很不爽地看见那只讨厌的小恐怖龙像只小猫咪似的在嗝嗝的怀里盘成一团，还发出某种特殊的呜呜声。从人类的耳朵听来，这声音格外可怜，像受伤小动物的哀鸣声。可没牙不会上当，那分明是得意洋洋的炫耀。

　　嗝嗝膝盖上的神圣领域。  
　　哪怕是没牙也（因为体型的关系）无法踏足的领域。  
　　没牙狠狠地咬着牙，要不是它的食谱里没有“其他的龙”这一项，大概早就把那只讨厌的恐怖龙给一口吞了吧。

　　“好了好了，没牙，大度点，你又吓到它了。”嗝嗝完全没意识到自己受骗上当，还在SharpShot的脖子上轻柔地挠了好几把，“我说，你们两个就好好相处吧，哪怕暂时也好。不合作的话，是没法得到火虫公主蛋的。”

　　这句话瞬间提醒了在场的两头龙。它们锐利如刀锋的目光刹那间交汇，仿佛都能碰撞出火花来。谁先得到蛋，谁就能赢得这场比赛，当然也能得到嗝嗝的表扬。  
　　没牙可谓是志在必得。它觉得只要在最后获得了胜利，那么之前的种种不愉快都可以无视，抱着这样的想法，它放下了架子，又往嗝嗝身边凑过去了。  
　　“这又是怎么了？你可真是喜怒无常，刚才还把我整得那么惨。你说，我该拿你怎么办才好？”尽管说了些抱怨话，他却把手放在它的前爪上轻轻抚摩。对于没牙的种种，嗝嗝似乎总是能够包容。

　　“……那么，SharpShot，等到了火虫洞入口处，你先吸引卫兵龙的注意，它们发现异常状况会迅速汇聚到一起，巢穴内部的卫兵龙也会被吸引到洞口。没有了卫兵龙通风报信，栖息在巢穴最深处的女王不会那么快发现有人潜入洞穴的。这一招就叫做‘声东击西’。”嗝嗝用树枝在沙地上认真地画着战略部署图，完全不知道一场围绕着他的争夺战已经悄无声息拉开了序幕。  
　　“……我和没牙就直接冲进育婴室寻找火虫公主蛋！争取在女王发现之前速战速决。到手以后我们就直接飞去新月岛，SharpShot你也见机行事，我们在新月岛汇合。”  
　　没牙得意地眯着眼睛看小恐怖龙。  
　　不愧是嗝嗝，无论如何都会选择与没牙一起行动的。

　　“以前我们来过这里，没牙，你还记得巢穴里的样子吗？”嗝嗝问道。  
　　没牙用充满信心的吼叫声回应了他。  
　　“很好！那就全看你的啦，我的好伙伴！”嗝嗝跃上了没牙的背脊。“SharpShot，吸引卫兵龙的任务就交给你对付了。”

　　于是，就这样，一场事关两头龙的骄傲的比赛，开始了。

 

　　火虫洞里又闷又热，多呆一会儿都令人呼吸困难。  
　　没牙迅速地在洞穴里穿梭，顺利地来到了育婴室，正如嗝嗝事先计划的一样，路上没有一只卫兵龙。SharpShot很好地发挥了自己的作用，把它们全都吸引走了。  
　　育婴室的结构很像蜂巢，橙色的蜡状物质分隔出一个个小小的格子，每个格子里都安置着一枚蛋。有些蛋已经有了裂缝，或是在悉悉索索的动，那是即将孵化成功的幼龙，当它们破壳而出，会先啃食那些橙色的“龙蜡”，那是火龙女王分泌出的，用来喂养龙宝宝的营养品。要是有谁掰走一块，立刻就会被它察觉。  
　　嗝嗝的目光迅速地在那数以千计的龙蛋之间游走。  
　　“啊，找到了！真是幸运啊！”他欣喜地说道。  
　　萤火龙的女王虽说每天都会产下许多卵，但“火虫公主蛋”却是极其罕见的。和一生栖息在出生的巢穴的普通萤火龙不同，每当一位公主长大，就会离开出生的家去建造自己的王国。  
　　嗝嗝小心翼翼地从某个格子里取出一颗蛋，它比普通的火虫蛋大一些，外观也比较华丽。  
　　“好了！立刻撤退！”他抱着蛋，跨坐到没牙背脊上。

　　从育婴室里盗走一颗蛋，无论如何都会被女王察觉，既然如此还不如速战速决，争取逃跑的时间。  
　　如果嗝嗝的布局没出问题的话，负责看守育婴室的卫兵龙现在应该都绕着SharpShot打转吧。

　　……可是，偏偏就出了差池。

　　嗝嗝不甘心地抱着刚刚抢到手的热乎乎小公主蛋，面前，长着十条腿的女王张开翅膀堵住了去路。  
　　火虫女王分明也认出了眼前这头跟人类厮混在一起的夜煞龙，正是所有龙的主宰者Alpha，它忌惮没牙的力量，可它也是它的“独立自治”小王国的君主，更何况宝贝女儿被对方劫走了，怎么能退让呢？  
　　两头实力强大的龙僵持着，只是用咆哮声威胁对方，一副蓄势待发的模样。  
　　嗝嗝的心里激烈地斗争着。要是放弃这颗火虫公主蛋，下次再找到另一颗就不知是什么时候了。可是……

　　最终——

　　他弯下腰，小心地把蛋放到地上。  
　　“听着！我放弃这颗蛋了，所以，让我们出去好么？”他高声喊道。  
　　没牙惊讶地抬起头，用眼角的余光打量嗝嗝。  
　　它的思维从来是直来直去，既然嗝嗝那么想要那颗蛋，而火虫女王又挡了道，那就干脆打上一架，迫使它屈服。  
　　要是没牙认真起来，没有多少龙是它的对手。即便是生性暴躁的火虫女王也知道没牙有多强，才迟迟不敢先攻。

　　咕噜噜？？没牙用叫声询问。  
　　“啊哈……你是Alpha，为了抢一颗蛋跟别的龙打架终究不太好吧，况且还是它的宝宝。”嗝嗝挠挠头，无奈地说。

　　尽管还是觉得不甘心好容易才到手的极端稀有蛋就这么飞了，不过以人类的处世观来看，一名首领为了抢夺别人的宝宝和对方大打出手，怎么说都太不像话了。更何况，就算嗝嗝对没牙的实力有十成的信心，盛怒之下全力攻击的火虫女王也是个危险的对手，他可不希望没牙回家的时候挂着彩。蛋的话下次还有机会，把其他的小伙伴们全都叫来帮忙，总能趁机偷到公主蛋的……吧？  
　　说到底，身为一名人类，立场和龙还是不一样的。

　　火虫女王果然没有再为难嗝嗝他们，它拾起蛋，就沿着隧道回到了洞穴深处自己的宫殿。

　　“呼……白忙一场，不过算了，平安最重要。”  
　　嗝嗝从没牙背上跳下来，踏上了新月岛的土地。  
　　每年的12月，附近海岛的龙都会集体迁徙来这里，求偶，交配，繁育下一代。不过现在不是繁殖季节，整座岛上静悄悄的。  
　　没牙沮丧地趴到了地上，喉咙里咕噜咕噜地发出含糊不清的声响。  
　　“哈哈，还觉得不甘心哪？我的没牙还真是争强好胜。”嗝嗝弯下腰，拍拍没牙的脑袋。  
　　那还不是因为你想要那颗蠢蠢的蛋么！  
　　没牙郁闷地想。

　　一个小时过去了。  
　　“真慢啊……怎么回事……”恐怖龙SharpShot迟迟没有出现。  
　　“应该不会有事吧，它那么机灵。”话虽这么说，嗝嗝的语调却明显地透露出了担心。  
　　心底的某个角落，没牙希望那个小讨厌鬼最好永远别出现，但它也调动所有感官捕捉同类的气息。  
　　附近……一只龙都没有。  
　　还是没有。  
　　还是……  
　　！！  
　　没牙忽然坐直了身子，朝某个方向望去。  
　　“有什么发现吗？没牙。”注意到没牙的举动，嗝嗝也看向那里，眼前所见的却只有一成不变的海与天……？  
　　不对，远处有一个小黑点，晃晃悠悠地飘浮在空中。  
　　等它稍稍近了一点，就能勉强看见一对扑棱着的翅膀的轮廓。  
　　再进一点了，又能分辨出绿的颜色。

　　“啊，是SharpShot！”嗝嗝这才放心了下来。  
　　然而小恐怖龙飞得摇摇晃晃，就像是个醉汉蹒跚而行。  
　　受伤了？嗝嗝刚放下的心又悬了起来。  
　　等恐怖龙再飞近一些，嗝嗝才看清它用四肢抱着某个东西，那东西相对它的身体来说非常的大。所以它才会飞得那么吃力。

　　终于，恐怖龙也抵达了新月岛。它摇摇晃晃地飞向嗝嗝，嘴里发出兴奋的喊声。  
　　“怎么可能……！”嗝嗝震惊地发现，恐怖龙怀里抱着的，竟是另一颗火虫公主蛋。表面密布整齐的鳞片，有着柔和漂亮的金色光泽的极度稀有的极品龙蛋。  
　　“真是太不可思议了！那个洞穴里居然同时有两颗火虫公主蛋？！”失而复得的宝贝让嗝嗝惊喜得不得了。  
　　一般来说，一头火虫女王每隔好几年才会生一位“小公主”，同时在一个火虫洞里发现两颗公主蛋，几乎是不可能的事。

　　“没牙，你看——”  
　　他扭过头去，刚想和没牙分享这个喜悦，没牙却露出狰狞的表情，咆哮着伸出前爪，把还在半空中扑腾的恐怖龙拍向地面，锁在利爪组成的牢笼里。


	3. Lovers' Clothes

　　嗝嗝吓了一跳，他很久没见没牙这样震怒过。  
　　只见没牙一挥掌，把恐怖龙拍落在地，将它锁进利爪组成的牢笼。恐怖龙仗着有小嗝嗝在，一向有恃无恐，不把没牙这个龙世界的主宰，最最尊贵的Alpha当回事。现在它是知道后悔了，但早就来不及了。恐怖龙的性命脆弱的就好像是个一戳就破的肥皂泡，正在空气里颤抖。

　　恐怖龙徒劳地挣扎，却怎么也逃不掉。没牙根本不理会它的惨叫求饶。  
　　糟……糕……  
　　嗝嗝见没牙的瞳仁收缩成了窄窄的条状，心下大叫不好，事态整个儿失控了！要是他再不干点儿什么， 没牙就要像摁死蚊子似的，直接送恐怖龙去见主神奥丁了。

　　“没牙！住手！！！”嗝嗝用力去掰没牙正摁着恐怖龙的那只脚爪。“作为Alpha怎么能这么没有气度，不就一颗蛋么！不许吃醋！”放在平时，嗝嗝根本不舍得这么吼没牙，但现在也真是实在没办法了。

　　吃醋？吃醋？？？吃醋？？？？？

　　这话显然起作用了，但不是嗝嗝需要的那种作用，没牙一双写满了愤怒的眼睛顿时转向嗝嗝，恐怖龙倒是找到机会逃离钳制，蚂蚱般蹦跳着窜进嗝嗝的怀抱寻求庇护。  
　　你也别火上浇油了！！！！嗝嗝在心底叫道。  
　　他捏着恐怖龙的后颈肉，拎小猫一样把它放在地上，从怀里掏出随身笔记本迅速写下几行字，把那页写了字的纸撕下来用细皮绳绑在恐怖龙后腿上。  
　　“听着，你回博克岛去，把信交到我妈妈手上。我跟没牙今天不回去了。”恐怖龙瞥见没牙在嗝嗝后边狠狠地盯着它，弓着背脊摆出一副蓄势待发的模样，立马溜之大吉，扑棱着翅膀飞走了。说到底，什么都比不上保命重要。

　　嗝嗝松了口气，总算是避免了一场不必要的杀戮，他可不希望他的没牙去伤害一条无力自保的小龙。然而，没牙究竟为什么忽然失控般的大怒？他不是很能理解。嗝嗝的目光定格在了安好地躺在地上的火虫公主蛋上。很显然的，引发争端的导火索就是它了。蛋在阳光底下闪着金光，还会随着观察的角度不同变幻出五彩的光泽，简直像在炫耀自己是一颗多么稀罕的蛋。  
　　他很难掩饰自己得到这颗蛋的喜悦，今天早些时间，在火虫洞里跟那头挥舞十条腿气势汹汹的女王对峙的时候，他老早彻底放弃了。哪里料得到恐怖龙居然还会偷来另一颗公主蛋，给了他这么大的惊喜呢？

　　好吧，他似乎有点明白没牙的怒点了。

　　嗝嗝捡起蛋揣在怀里，四处张望，想找个更加稳妥可靠的地方安置它。挑来拣去，选中了一处岩石上的凹槽。他稳稳地把蛋放进凹槽里，还不放心，又找了一些树枝杂草将它覆盖起来。这些事花了嗝嗝不少时间，等他忙完的时候，显然安抚没牙的最佳时机早就错过了。让嗝嗝看到的是……

　　一朵平地上忽然长出的巨大黑蘑菇。

　　为了凸显自己的不满，没牙将翅膀围拢成圆形的帐篷，将自己严实地裹在里面，像在拒绝嗝嗝的接近。

　　这个爱撒娇的家伙，发脾气的方式，唔，很可爱呢！  
　　嗝嗝在“大蘑菇”前俯下身体，费力地从两枚翅膀交叠的地方往里面挤。  
　　没牙脑袋枕在前肢上，浅绿色的双眼眯成半月状，两个鼻孔一开一合，发出呼哧呼哧的声音。

　　“没……”  
　　嗝嗝还在想词儿，没牙朝他便是一声怒吼，惊天动地，响彻云霄，震得嗝嗝眼冒金星，两耳鼓膜钻心疼。吼完了，又是凶狠的一瞪，同时鼻孔里喷出的气流拂起他的刘海。最后，没牙把脸埋进爪子里。  
　　现在，没牙看到嗝嗝那摆着张不明就里的表情的傻乎乎的脸就来气。

　　恐怖龙无视嗝嗝命令自己跑去偷蛋，这直接导致了嗝嗝和没牙不得不和危险的火龙女王狭路相逢的局面，没牙把这种行为视作严重的背叛，它完全无法容忍恐怖龙让嗝嗝陷入危机的轻率举动。

　　可嗝嗝是怎么说的？没气度？吃醋？？这让没牙没法忍。

　　嗝嗝并没看透没牙的心思，但他一向是个大度的人，揉揉还在耳鸣的耳朵，嗝嗝说道，“呃，好吧，前面是我先吼你的，所以这样一来，我们两个就扯平了，怎么样？”

　　就扯平了？

　　怎么可能。

　　想的太美。

　　这个笨蛋。

 

　　没牙忽然怀念起了当年那个小嗝嗝。  
　　当时的小嗝嗝，人才丁点儿大，明明害怕得不得了，小小的身体克制不住地微微颤抖，可还是努力地想要接近自己。他总是在竭尽全力地试图了解没牙在想些什么。遇到嗝嗝以前，没牙从来不知道世界上还有这样特别的生物。

　　然而岁月荏苒，当初的小小男孩长成了身材高挑的青年，是差不多到了可以被称为男人的年纪了，当年那种楚楚可怜的气质在他身上也几乎消失得不见踪影。

　　没牙看着眼前这个咧嘴傻笑的家伙，又是纠结，又是生气，如今的嗝嗝，还会像以前那样努力地揣摩自己的想法吗？好像有什么东西在他身上消失了，尽管他们的关系如此亲密，但正因为太过熟悉，嗝嗝有时候表现得……似乎并不那样在乎自己。因为一切都变得太过自然，什么事都不再需要细细思考。

　　没牙轻扫尾巴，试图将他赶出自己的小天地，心底里却希望嗝嗝能真正理解它为何要生气，而不是嬉皮笑脸地说什么“扯平啦！”之类的废话。

　　独自生了会儿闷气之后，没牙发现嗝嗝没有再做进一步的努力，又陷入了另一种不快的情绪。  
　　嗝嗝没有理解它的苦心，它不满，可像现在这样，只尝试了一次轻易就放弃，不再嬉皮笑脸地缠着自己的嗝嗝，更让它不满。负面的情绪像慢慢煮沸的咖啡在没牙心头翻腾冒泡。现在它希望自己能说人类的语言，它想好好把嗝嗝骂一顿，非常想，特别想。

　　终于，没牙忍不住了，它收起翅膀，打算看看嗝嗝究竟在干什么。

 

　　“嗨，大宝贝儿。终于不生气了嘛！总是把我关在外面不理不睬的，也太冷淡了。这样可不好。”嗝嗝说这话的语调特别明快，一副没心没肺好像什么事儿都没发生过的样子。

　　然而，看到他的模样，没牙呆滞了。

　　嗝嗝盘着腿坐在地上冲着它灿烂地笑着，他平常总爱这样，然而现在他的模样实在很惊人。  
　　他的身上，只缠绕着几圈“装饰性质”的皮带，脖子的项圈和系在胸口上方的皮带用几条细的金属链条相连接。装备了飞行用安全绳的腰带依然好好地系在原位。但没有更多的衣料了。除此之外，嗝嗝白皙的身体上，只有胳膊、手腕、大腿根部，错落有致地绑着几条皮带。  
　　总而言之，他现在的装束，暴露了所有人类通常会用布料牢牢遮住的部位。

　　“……没牙？给我点反应好吗！你这样子，我很尴尬的。”嗝嗝的脸上稍微染上了一层红晕，然而他张开双臂向没牙展示自己异想天开的大胆装扮，“你看，模仿了你的装备式样呢，材料也是你用的鞍具的剩余皮料。”  
　　他脖子上的那些皮带，果然是和没牙身上用来固定鞍具和人工尾翼的皮带是相同的材质。这个季节，新月岛上不会有任何生物光顾，再怎样的奇异装扮，观众也只有没牙一个。

　　无论怎么看，显然嗝嗝会穿成这样本是早有预谋。

　　“好伙伴，看在我这么牺牲自我服务你的份上，别介意了好不好？我们可是，难得挤出空闲找借口溜出来放松一下的嘛。”

　　没牙头一次，因为这样的首领大人而替博克岛的未来担心了起来。


	4. the Alpha's Boy

　　没牙坐得很端正，眼睛眯成半月状。它怎么会无动于衷呢？尽管装作不在乎，但拖在地面上焦躁地扫来扫去的尾巴出卖了它的心思。

　　“天啊！简直不敢相信，我都脱光光了，我家的没牙居然半点反应都没有？！难道我的身体已经对你失去吸引力了？这是所谓的‘七年之痒’吗？”  
　　嗝嗝用轻佻的口吻说着，双手从心口为起点，缓慢滑过系在锁骨下的皮带，掂住自己两粒乳头揉搓起来。他的大腿错落有致地绑着几圈皮带，将他本来消瘦的腿硬是缠出了几分肉感，他的分身已经昂首怒立，顶着自己的小腹。现在的嗝嗝，浑身上下释放着情欲的信号，恨不得快点和没牙滚作一团。

　　没牙故意扭头不看嗝嗝，拒绝被他引诱，它喉咙里滚动着低沉的咕噜声，像在发牢骚。作为一个有尊严的Alpha，没牙不想就这么被嗝嗝稀里糊涂地敷衍过去。

　　见状嗝嗝耸耸肩，转身拿背脊对着没牙，弯腰跪趴在事先准备好的羊皮垫上，分开腿高高翘起臀部。“我已经做完准备了，虚位以待！就等着龙王威武的肉棒来把我插到高潮连连啦。”他扭动着屁股，摆出标准的发情求欢的姿态。后入式对没牙来说是最方便最自然的体位，也是他俩之间用得最多的体位。

　　“没牙拜托快点嘛！我忍不住了，好想被你尽情地干……”嗝嗝催促着，“别生气了好不好，我可害怕你不理我了。要是你抛弃了我，夜里我就只能眼里含着泪水，一遍又一遍地绝望呼唤着你的名字，徒劳地手淫却总也得不到满足，心中充满了撕裂般的痛苦和酸楚，你忍心看我这样吗？”

　　如此生动形象的描述，让没牙好像看到了嗝嗝孤单一人的可怜模样，它有点动了恻隐之心。  
　　嗝嗝敏锐地捕捉到了它动摇的瞬间，“你看……”他用肩膀压住羊皮垫支撑身体，腾出双手来分开臀瓣，好让没牙清楚地看到埋在肉丘里面的部分。

　　阳光下一个闪光的金属坠子被细链条拴着，在嗝嗝股间轻悠悠地摇摆。没牙这才发现嗝嗝给自己戴上了肛塞，那吊坠般的金属部件是肛塞附属的装饰品，像条小尾巴一样，还刻意做成它尾翼的造型。

　　“尾巴……”嗝嗝像是忽然间读懂了没牙的心思，“和你的尾翼一样的造型。没牙！我喜欢你的尾翼，那里染上了我的色彩，所以我也要让自己染上你的色彩……”他确实已经动了情，身体微颤，说话声也变得沙哑而飘忽。

　　没牙的心仿佛飞上了天空。  
　　在嗝嗝的催促下，它凑近他，用牙叼住他的“小尾巴”，缓慢地把肛塞拔出来，在肛塞脱离嗝嗝身体的那一刻， 发出了清楚的“啵”的一声，同时嗝嗝唇间洩出失意的低吟，忽然的丧失感让他无法自持地扭动腰部，期待再次被侵入、被填满。

　　他那被细小皱褶包围的浅褐色的后穴形状很漂亮，经过充分扩张之后更显得绵软又甜美，隐隐透出里面粉红色的黏膜，一些蜜露般油腻腻的物质充分地润泽了这里，使得他的后穴像一件上完釉彩的完美艺术品，穴口骨碌骨碌地收缩着的模样，又显得那像个有独立生命的存在，生动又可爱。  
　　从气味上，没牙知道嗝嗝刚才做扩张时涂在自己下体的润滑液是用鲸油制成的，他塞进后穴的鲸油因为体温融化了不少，澄清的油液不断从体内排出，顺着大腿蜿蜒而下。爱吃鱼的没牙喜欢这种腥味，它明白这是嗝嗝的刻意之举，同时也感慨在这些细小的事情上嗝嗝依然细腻如初。

　　美景在前，没牙打算暂时先不计较他俩之间沟通方面的小问题。  
　　它伸长舌头，包裹住嗝嗝分身下边挂着的两颗小球，努力把舌头挤进两颗小球间的细缝，它一向对这对外观可爱的小球很好奇，有次它想在自己的身上寻找相似的东西，却惹得嗝嗝笑个不停。  
　　“哎呀，没牙，你们龙以及别的爬行动物的这个组织是埋在身体深处的，看不见的！”他是这么说的。 

　　嗝嗝压抑地低吟，这是对没牙的赞美和催促，于是它用舌头的分叉卡住他的分身，由下至上一路游走，又让粗糙的舌面毫不容情地摩擦他分身顶端最娇嫩敏感的部分。  
　　没牙的舔舐让嗝嗝充分体验了摩擦带来的快感，他颤抖着高高翘起臀部，鼓励没牙道，“直接插进来就好，没问题的。我等不及了，……想快点吮吸你的肉棒……”

　　这个无人能及的天才驯龙师，现在跪趴在地上，诱人地耸动着屁股，期待着他亲爱的龙长驱直入，任由他贪婪地榨干。

　　没牙用牙齿谨慎地叼住嗝嗝的后颈，这是龙交尾时为了防止意外滑落通常会做的动作。它配合嗝嗝的身长高高弓起背，对准他的后穴，下身一挺将分身捣入他的身体。  
　　“啊啊啊啊啊啊……没牙进来了……哦，好棒……”嗝嗝狂喜地呻吟起来。

　　经过充分扩张的后穴使得没牙的分身毫不费力便没入了大半，一些鲸油从他们紧密相连的地方被挤出来，溢满了他因为接纳了龙粗硕的分身而有些红肿的穴口。  
　　没牙感受着嗝嗝体内的炙热，他紧致的肠壁挤压着没牙，紧紧吸住它，这感觉妙不可言。受到这样强烈的刺激，它在他的体内涨得更大更硬，它在嗝嗝体内欢腾驰骋，捣弄出噗嗤噗嗤的黏腻液体声。覆满鳞片的身体一下下撞击着男孩富有弹性的臀部， 嗝嗝全力紧绷身体，努力承受住没牙兴奋状态下的全力冲刺。细细想来他们尽管几乎每时每刻都腻在一起，但上次做爱已经是很久以前的事了，阔别已久的充盈感让他满足得不行，像怀抱失而复得的珍宝。

　　“啊啊，我在和没牙交尾呢，好棒啊……没牙！没牙！”他语无伦次地叫着，“只有没牙才能满足我，别的什么……无论是谁……统统都不行……”  
　　没牙用温柔的低鸣回应他，表达相同的意思。他们只要彼此，别的什么都不需要。  
　　嗝嗝略显沙哑的甜蜜喘息让没牙陷得更深，它几乎就要把理性全部忘却，重新变回一只脑袋昏昏沉沉的野兽，什么都不在乎，只想沉浸在和心爱的人类纵情交尾的绝大快感中。

　　如果能让他受精就好了，生物的本能让没牙不禁产生了这样的想法。如果他们的结合能令他产蛋，那么孵化出来的孩子该会是什么模样呢？  
　　与他相遇的时候它是一只尚未成年的小龙，继承自祖先的血脉告诉它交尾行为是用来繁育后代的。是嗝嗝教会没牙什么是爱情，让它在发情期以外的时候也会产生与他合二为一的欲望。

　　没牙将充满思念的精液全部喷射出来，嗝嗝的体内被没牙的精液灌满，鼓胀感带来莫大的刺激，他的身体痉挛着，很快也跟着一起抵达了绝顶的高潮。

***

　　嗝嗝喘着气坐起来，将双腿张开成M状低头观察自己的后穴，依然处于松弛状态的穴口收缩着，没牙的精液正从里面汩汩地涌出，顺着他缠绕皮带的双腿淌到地上。他意犹未尽地用手指探入后穴捣弄，又把带出的精液在身上涂抹开。   
　　没牙趴伏在地上，深长地呼吸着，眼睛则凝固在嗝嗝的身上，看他诱人的表演。它还没有满足，它的人类也没有满足，现在只是个开始，很快他们就会再次纠缠到一起难舍难分，他说过的，今天非把它榨干不可，而它当然愿意奉陪到底。

　　不过现在，没牙最希望嗝嗝能够认真地想一想自己生气的原因，激情的潮水暂时退却，没牙就记起了他们其实还在闹别扭的事实。嗝嗝说，没牙因为吃醋欺负一只恐怖龙，这让它没法忍。简直就是颠倒黑白，要不是恐怖龙违抗命令让嗝嗝陷入危险，它这个Alpha才不会屈尊和一只才有鸡那么大的小小龙较真呢。

　　“对了，没牙……”  
　　啊啊，快说“对不起”吧！说“我错怪你了，你都是为了我好担心我的安危”，没牙想着。它打算表现出勉强的态度去接受嗝嗝致歉的拥抱。是嗝嗝教会它“拥抱”是人类代表爱的动作，一起生活了那么久，它多少也沾染到了人类的性子，变得越来越喜欢向嗝嗝撒娇了。

　　“想不想试试看新的花样呢！”  
　　然而，嗝嗝并不是个会按照没牙心中写好的剧本进行表演的敬业演员。  
　　他还会玩出什么花样呢？没牙很好奇，它见过很多人类，但没有哪一个比它的男孩头脑更灵活，他似乎有用不完的新鲜点子，无论在哪个方面。

　　嗝嗝转身背对没牙，让它仔细看。他那没有任何遮盖作用的皮带装束似乎还暗藏玄机，他手腕的皮带上嵌有铜质的活扣，式样类似飞行时用的安全绳挂钩。  
　　嗝嗝将双手反剪至背后，“咔”的一声弹簧脆响，他的双腕被固定到了一起，通过铜扣相连的一对皮手环成为镣铐，拘束了他双手的自由。而这些铜扣的设计，是一旦扣上就无法从内部打开的。

　　“哈哈，我很早就想试试看了。如果你是个人类，我一定会要求你偶尔把我绑起来再做爱，一定会很刺激吧？可惜你没法用爪子捆绑我。”  
　　他的肩膀耸动了几下，是在确认镣铐的牢固程度。  
　　“……好吧，现在，想象一下我被卑鄙无耻下流的猎龙人抓走了，被这样……锁在牢笼里……”

　　嗝嗝现在的样子更加惊人了。  
　　他全身挂满了没牙的精液，颈部戴着带锁链的皮项圈，双手被固定在背后，像个奴隶一样跪坐在地上，皮带在锁骨下方和腰部绕了几圈，故意避开了胸部的位置。下身更是大胆地裸露着，大腿上交叉缠绕的皮带似乎有意识地在强调这一点。先前射精完毕软垂下来的分身因为出格的性幻想又已经勃起，透明的体液从铃口处滴下。  
　　没牙觉得脸上一阵阵的发烧，亏得它是头黑色的龙，否则现在老早脸红得像煮熟的龙虾一样了。人都说动物是不知道羞耻的，但没牙现在害羞得不行，反倒是嗝嗝，笑得极其灿烂，似乎没有半点不好意思的样子。

　　博克岛上把嗝嗝视作伟大英雄的单纯的人们，怕是怎么也料想不到他们的新首领会有这样放荡的一面。

　　没牙真不知道该拿这个家伙怎么办了。


	5. Not Enough...

　　新月岛上，没牙和嗝嗝正在进行他们今天第二次的交尾。  
　　这个龙的繁殖圣地现在一片寂静，再没有第三者打搅，完全成了龙王与它的人类爱侣的宏伟寝宫。  
　　没牙用后肢直立，前爪攀牢面前的岩石，长尾巴盘卷在身后。为了配合弥补高度差，嗝嗝干脆把身体弯成了C型，双腿越过头顶抵住没牙的腹部，本就是高难度的动作，双手还被束缚着无法使上力，只好靠肩甲和背脊来支撑身体。  
　　现在的视角下，嗝嗝正好可以欣赏没牙的分身在自己体内进出的景象。

　　没牙的性器呈粉红色，与它漆黑如夜的身体形成鲜明的对照，不仅如此，表面还覆盖了一层半透明的组织，质感类似果冻凝胶。  
　　他真是从没见过如此可爱的性器（说得好像他见过很多似的）。  
　　如此可爱的性器竟在他的体内律动，这是件多么美妙的事！  
　　他全力地占据它，品尝它，吞没它。这感觉让他迷醉。

　　“没牙……再深一点……直接插到底……啊，对对，就是这样……”  
　　嗝嗝索性将两条腿完全盘到了没牙身上，屁股贴它的下腹扭动。  
　　没牙的脉搏在他体内跳动。  
　　于是，他发现了一些异样的地方。  
　　“没牙，你的心跳……”  
　　有力，而平稳。并不像是激情中的状态。

　　他伸直脖子抬眼看没牙，以现在的视角，他只能从地面远远地仰视没牙的下颚。  
　　没牙恰如其分地扮演了贴心情人的角色，温柔地满足他，可现在这种波澜不惊的模样很不寻常。没错，尽管有着正常的生理反应，可没牙兴致并不怎么高。平常，它可不是这样的。

　　这样的温度差让嗝嗝心下怅然， “我不喜欢你这样。”他突兀地说道，“算了，今天就到此为止吧。”

　　没牙稍微抽离分身，又猛地往下一沉，深深埋入他体内。好像没听见他说话似的。

　　“给我点反应啊！你到底希望我怎么做？”嗝嗝不满地抱怨，“从早上起你就一直不高兴、不高兴、不高兴的。好吧，执意要冒险去萤火龙洞穴找蛋是我不对，知道你不喜欢那只恐怖龙还要带它一起来，也是我不对。可是，我不是在努力补偿了么？什么都不好，怎么都不满意，到底要叫我我怎么做才好呢？”

　　“你又不是不明白，我的伴侣只有你而已！博克岛上这么多龙对我来说，呃……就是普通的龙啊！再说，你能做到不和我以外的任何人类接触吗？哪怕对方是我妈妈？你做得到吗？”

　　“……我早就想说了，每次你见到我妈妈，都像小猫似的立刻躺平露肚皮撒娇求摸摸，生怕晚一步她就不理你似的，你对我都没这么亲热过……”

　　嗝嗝越说越起劲，喋喋不休地抱怨了一大通。“……我受够了，适可而止吧，别再吃无谓的醋！”  
　　这句话终于起了效果，但不是嗝嗝需要的那种：没牙忽然从他体内抽离，往后退了几步。  
　　“哇……！”他感觉内脏都要被硬生生地拽出体外了，不由得痛喊出声，忽然失去支撑的身体也重重落回地面。  
　　 “干什么啊你！我的腰都要断了，而且快痛死了！你想谋杀我么！！”  
　　没牙凑近他的脸，给了个不满的表情，两个鼻孔喷出的气流把嗝嗝的发型搞得乱七八糟。  
　　然后没牙跑掉了，也没跑远，就在几米开外的地方。  
　　它收拢翅膀背对嗝嗝，尽独自生着闷气。

　　再怎么发脾气，它都不舍得抛下嗝嗝跑得更远。  
　　它总爱待在嗝嗝触手可及的地方，这个习惯持续了太久，近似本能，想改也没法改。  
　　没牙的视野比人类宽阔很多，无需回头就能用眼角余光瞟到嗝嗝。  
　　那个笨蛋把自己的双手绑了起来，无法自立解脱，只好笨拙地躺在地上挣扎，却始终坐不起来。

　　真的是个大笨蛋。  
　　为什么非要不断地强调“吃醋”两字啦。  
　　如果不是这样的话……

　　如果不是这样，多退让一步也不是不可以。  
　　明明是为了嗝嗝才会发火，可他却简单地以为它在吃另一只龙的醋。  
　　没牙可不想被曲解成一只心胸狭窄的醋桶龙。

　　它好像听见了自己的心流泪的声音。

　　呃，等等，怎么好像真的有哭声从背后传来？  
　　……背后？

　　没牙连忙回头一看——  
　　嗝嗝蜷缩着身体压抑地啜泣，头无力地靠向地面，眼泪从眼尾斜斜淌下，消失在鬓角的头发里。脆弱又痛苦的模样为他增添了一份异样的美感，像是磁石一样吸引没牙朝他靠近。它忘记了生气的事，等回过神来的时候，没牙已经在他的身边，用鼻尖蹭他的脸颊，试图为他擦拭眼泪了。

　　见心爱的龙终于回到自己身边，嗝嗝艰难地抬起头，用柔软的嘴唇摩挲它嘴部的鳞片，没牙刚刚探出舌，便被他适时衔住，他不着力道地轻咬没牙的舌尖以防止逃离，还把自己的舌头挤入没牙舌尖分叉的地方翻卷搅动。  
　　受到这样热情的邀请，没牙谨慎地将舌头的前端伸入他嘴里。  
　　人的口腔相对龙而言极其狭小，只是容纳它的舌尖就已经达到了极限。他昂起头，闭上眼沉醉地吮吸没牙的味道，依旧挂着泪珠的睫毛微微颤动，从下颚到脖子连成优美的线条。  
　　这时候，没牙彻底领悟了嗝嗝的恶趣味的妙处，他被反绑双手却艰难地直起上半身的模样实在太诱人了。越是吻得深，没牙越是觉得口干舌燥，喉咙口一阵阵地发紧。

　　“哈啊……”  
　　漫长悠久的深吻过后，他不舍地将没牙的舌头吐了出来。

　　“还生气吗？”他抬眼看向没牙，一副怯生生的样子。  
　　它默默地舔干嗝嗝的泪痕，做出妥协的姿态。

　　“……哈哈哈！没牙果然最吃这套了！”  
　　忽然间，嗝嗝爆发出得意的笑声，“我就知道没牙不会真的丢下我不管的。”

　　这个、混蛋！  
　　不知不觉中，竟又着了嗝嗝的道！可它知道上当，也没法继续再嗝嗝的生气了。  
　　人类有许多厉害的地方是龙无法企及的，比如手段，比如灵巧，比如计谋。尽管有点懊恼，但它没法不承认自己被嗝嗝收治得服服帖帖。  
　　最初的时候也是这样，明明充满抗拒，最终还是任由他把鞍具装到自己身上。他跨上了它的脊背，把整个天空，那片它一度永远失去的蔚蓝天空还给了它。  
　　在那个时候，没牙就觉悟了，它和他的命运被紧紧地联系到了一起，从此密不可分。

　　“没牙宝贝儿，”他转过身，“我的手都被绑到发麻了，帮我松开吧？”  
　　没牙照做了，皮制镣铐的缝合线很牢固，嗝嗝自己挣不开，但这些线对没牙的利爪来说不成问题。

　　刚刚获得自由的双手搂住了没牙的脖子。  
　　像白色的藤盘缠在黑色的树干上。

　　“对不起，我郑重地向你道歉。”格外认真的声音。“你总是那么保护我，所以我忽视了，没细想你的感受……对不起。”  
　　他连续说了很多声的对不起，希望这份稍显迟到的道歉可以说到没牙的心里去。  
　　在最生气的时候，没牙也不曾离开他的视线，望着它的背影的时候，嗝嗝想明白了。

　　“其实啊，你没必要对那只恐怖龙发那么大火的。啊、不要误会！我绝对不是在偏心它，的确它没按照我的计划行事，自作主张，因为这个缘故萤火龙女王才会发现我们偷走了蛋。你生气的其实　　是这一点吧？可是我不在乎啊，因为你的身边，对我来说就是最安全的地方，只要有你在，没有任何东西可以伤害我。”

　　“不对不对，……提出这么冒失的计划也是我不好！对不起！是我太得意忘形，光知道依赖你！”

　　好吧，没牙想，现在还有什么好纠结的呢！它满意了，开心了。  
　　当上了Alpha的没牙，性格并没有什么改变，还是原来那只单纯可爱的龙。它亲昵地舔着嗝嗝的脸颊，瞳孔放大成代表快乐的椭圆形，尾巴摆来摆去，像是几秒钟以前还郁结心口的不满情绪从来都没存在过一样。

　　“喂喂，好痒啊！哈哈哈……快、快别舔了……”  
　　嗝嗝左躲右闪地想逃避没牙的舌头，无奈整个人都被它用前肢搂在怀里，“喂喂，我有更好的主意，要不要听？”

　　没牙顿时安静。  
　　嗝嗝的视线飘向了别处，“我们把刚才没做完的事……继续做下去好不好？”他不太明白自己怎么忽然害羞起来了。

　　还需要多磨蹭什么吗！  
　　没牙松爪放开嗝嗝，看他在羊皮垫上侧卧着躺好，便上前贴在他的背后，一边的前爪抬起他的一条腿，另一边的前肢摆到他的面前由他搂紧。  
　　当没牙的生殖器抵住他后庭的入口的时候，他伸手掰开臀瓣邀它进入他温暖的花园，但没牙这回并不打算这么快就让他如意，它稍稍动了一下，分身的前端便从穴口滑开，擦着嗝嗝下体的肌肤伸入他两腿之间，它将他举在空中的腿轻轻按下，让他的双腿夹紧它的分身，而后在那里来来回回地摩擦。  
　　异样的酥麻感从腿间传遍全身，抓心挠肺，如隔靴搔痒般的不解瘾。

　　“没牙……没牙你还在生气？这像是在惩罚我一样……”  
　　他虚弱地抗议，松开搂住没牙的手，想自己缓释欲求不满的感受，可没牙发出一声威胁的低吼让嗝嗝不准动，作为替代，它的前掌覆上他的胸口，掌心粗糙的皮肤毫不客气地按在他的两粒乳尖上　　打圈摩擦，满意地感受它们渐渐涨大硬挺的触感。  
　　这样还没让没牙满意，它灵活的尾梢也绕了过来，像触手一般缠住嗝嗝高昂的分身；还有它的舌头！它的舌尖探进他的耳道温存了一会儿，又沿着他的耳廓一路往下，描摹他脖子优美的线条。

　　“啊……啊啊……”  
　　嗝嗝被没牙突如其来的强烈攻势搅得毫无招架之力，头脑越来越晕眩，只好紧紧搂住没牙那只正在蹂躏他的乳头的前肢。他大口大口地喘气，全身绵软无力，没牙在他腿间的律动越来越快，在嗝嗝快要被逼到绝境，几乎就要爆炸的时候，它忽然从他腿间抽出贲张的分身，抵在他后穴的入口处一用力，便挺进他的体内直捣最深处。  
　　先前两度的情事让这稍显粗暴的入侵并没有受到多大阻力，它只感到嗝嗝湿软温润的内壁狂喜般地将它吸紧，仿佛不愿意它再从这里离开。

　　“好棒……好棒啊没牙，真舒服……”  
　　嗝嗝喘息着语无伦次地重复着几个词，好像已经完全没有思考的余地，纤细的腰疯狂扭动着追逐快感。  
　　没牙得意地看着心爱的人类在它的身下绽放出淫靡的姿态，它毫不客气地占有他的身体，撞击一次比一次更激烈，而后忽然换用轻柔的动作，坏心眼地在他最敏感的那一点上细细研磨。强烈的快感如无休止的潮水拍向岸边，嗝嗝情迷意乱地哭喊，身体不住地颤抖，他的视界模糊失焦，整个世界迅速地远离他，化作远方闪烁的白光。  
　　他的意识沉沦在虚空之中，所有的感官都被没牙占据，他的头脑里都是没牙的模样，对没牙的爱在他心中泛滥，他的身体对没牙的爱抚如饥似渴，他的一切都是专属于没牙的。  
　　他深深迷恋这种感觉，这是唯有没牙才能赐予他的极致快乐。

　　感受着嗝嗝的内壁一阵又一阵地强烈收缩，没牙明白他快要到达绝顶的境地了，便愈发加快抽插的节奏，最后，在人类甜蜜的呻吟与龙低沉的咆哮组成的协奏曲中，他们同时释放了出来。

***

　　嗝嗝半躺半倚地由没牙搂着，眯眼沉浸在激情后的余韵之中，没牙半卧在地，悉心地张开翅膀替他遮挡傍晚渐凉的风。  
　　“嗯……”嗝嗝摸摸自己的小腹。  
　　龙每次射精的量都很多，即便先前已经释放过一次，现在射在嗝嗝体内的精液依旧撑得他小腹微微鼓胀。原本没牙想帮他处理干净，可嗝嗝执拗地拒绝了，他甚至还刻意收紧括约肌，非要把它的精液一滴不漏地积攒在体内。  
　　“知道我现在在想什么吗？”嗝嗝含笑说道。  
　　“咕噜噜？”没牙的鸣叫就像另一种语言，嗝嗝早就学会了。  
　　他凑到没牙耳边，轻声说道，“要是这次能让我受精就好了。真想看看我和你之间会生出什么样的后代。哈哈，你说，会是卵生还是胎生呢？”


End file.
